Glimpse of the Future
by ClareTurner
Summary: this story is a what if Sasuke was to see two different futures... what will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Glimpse into the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am currently very upset at Sasuke, so I decided to create a fic that would give Sasuke a better life. I support SasuSaku. If you do not read the Manga weekly, I doubt that this fic will make any sense to you.

Chapter 1: Happiness

Sasuke and Naruto were in battle with each other. Sasuke wanted to destroy Naruto. However Naruto wanted to get the old Sasuke back. He would do whatever it took...even if they had to kill each other.

"Why are you trying so hard to kill me?" Sasuke said unemotional as always.

"Because if you're not gonna come with me, then I'll have to kill you myself... even if it means that we both die..."

"Hn..." Sasuke said as he created the biggest Chidori and attacked Naruto. In return, Naruto created a very different kind of Rasengan. It seemed bigger, but also had some dark elements. Before Sasuke knew it the two rivals hit each other with all their strength, and they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke woke up groggy. He noticed that he was naked in this very comfortable bed. He then heard someone moan and hold onto his chest. He was startled at first, until he realized who it was.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

"Good Morning Sasuke..." She said kissing his bare chest. Sasuke didn't know what to make of this. Sakura, the girl who had always loved him was kissing his neck and caressing his skin. He could see that they were both naked. How could this happen? He didn't remember making love to her... the last thing he remembered was being knocked out. Was this some sort of weird dream?

Soon he found himself making love to said Cherry Blossom. He felt as if he had done this so many times that it felt natural. When they were finished, Sasuke held Sakura like he never wanted to let her go. What was he thinking trying to kill her?

"Hmm...Well... we should get the kids up..." Sakura said kissing Sasuke's neck.

Kids? So in this dream he was a father? He watched Sakura get up and get dressed in her long dress that resembled her Gennin dress except for the fact that it was all black with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"What? Are you taking a note out of Shikarmaru's book? Get up lazy bones! Naruto gave you the day off for our anniversary and family time!" She said pulling the covers off him and throwing him his clothes. Sasuke smirked. He put on his clothes and got dressed. He went to the kitchen, and found two children seated around table while Sakura was cooking breakfast.

One was a little boy who looked like he was about seven years old, and wore his long black hair in a ponytail. The other was a little girl looked about three years old, and had short, pink hair and had a cute little black bow on the top of her head. Both of the children had a wide forehead and the Uchiha jet black eyes.

The two children ran to Sasuke immediately and hugged him.

"Good morning daddy!" they said in unison.

Sasuke smiled and couldn't contain his happiness. He smiled so widely and hugged his children. He forgot just how great it was to have family. He was quiet throughout the day, but during his day he learned that his son's name was Itachi, his daughter was named Mikoto. Sakura was his wife and just found out that they were expecting their third child. Also...Naruto actually was able to become Hokage. Apparently, Sasuke insisted on naming his children after his family who were killed.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he felt happy. He never felt that way in so long. That night after putting his children to bed, Sasuke and Sakura went to their love and made love once more before getting to bed.

Sasuke held his wife close, never wanting to let her go ever again. He remembered how he really felt about her. He loved her. He always had. That was the reason why he left Konoha in the first place... to protect her from the ones he knew were after him. He thought Itachi was the enemy and he wanted to protect her from him. He wanted to protect her from Orocimaru and Kabuto.

Sasuke held Sakura even closer.

"I love you Sakura..." he said as he drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Despair

Sasuke woke up the next day, but found his bed empty. He looked around, but no one was there. He was in a small apartment... alone.

"Sakura?" he said allowed trying to get an answer. He got up and got dressed. He went outside to find himself in Konoha still... but no one was there. It was like a ghost town. He walked through to see entrance closed off he wasn't able to leave the village? There was a sign there...

_By order of the remaining nations, Uchiha Sasuke must live and die in the lost village of Konoha. For his crimes of killing off every remaining citizen and Shinobe, he will live alone and secluded until the end of his natural life unless he commits suicide._

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. How could his dream go from wonderful to a horrible nightmare? No. He wouldn't believe it. He wanted Sakura. He wanted his children. Why was this happening to him? He searched the village; surely he couldn't be the ONLY one in the ENTIRE village!

He searched and searched, but there was no sign of life. Soon he came across a huge grave yard. In front a memorial was there with an explanation.

_This Graveyard holds the many bodies of the citizens of Konoha from which the traitor Uchiha Sasuke had massacred. But most of all the ones who tried so hard to save our village. _

_Our sixth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minato_

_Our fifth Hokage Tsunade_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Nara Shikamaru..._

He couldn't read any more. How could his unconscious go from peaceful and happy to Dark and despairing? He looked to the first row of tombstones. The first was Naruto, and then Tsunade, Kakashi... and finally his eyes came across Sakura's grave. He noticed that there were fresh flowers. He must have given her the flowers every day...

Sasuke knelt at her grave, and sobbed. What could drive him to kill everyone who ever cared for him? Did Itachi's death and tale of his innocence really make him snap? What was wrong with him?

"Sakura..." he moaned while tracing her name on the tombstone. His tears wet the ground more as rain started to fall. How could he ruin his life like this? He wanted to end it. He wanted to die too. He cried and cried. He didn't move from that spot... He soon started to fade away into darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Choice

Sasuke woke for a third time, but this time he was in a room that was very familiar... the room where Itachi died... their final battle.

"Hello little brother..." Itachi said sitting in the throne he was seated in when Sasuke arrived in this place.

"N...Niisan?"

"Yes Sasuke, it's me..." Itachi said with a frown.

Sasuke got up, and ran strait to his elder brother. He embraced him tight an didn't let go.

"Why... why didn't you tell me... what really happened?" he asked still embracing him, his voice shaking with tears.

Itachi in return held his brother but sighed. "I... I didn't want you to know... I was hoping that if you didn't find out the curse wouldn't affect you... but it has anyway..."

Sasuke gasped and looked into his brother's sad eyes. "Curse?"

"Yes Sasuke... fortunately, I was able to put a special jutzu into Naruto that would force him to use on you if the curse was activated."

"Special jutsu?"

"Yes..."

Sasuke got up and walked away.

"So... you knew that the curse would overtake me?"

"I knew it would if you found out the truth." He said also getting up and walking toward his little brother. "I knew that you would want revenge on me. That would lead you to kill Danzo and the elders, and possibly want to destroy the entire village."

"How... how could you possible know that? If you told me..."

"If I told you, you would have done so anyway because I would have died either way. You still would have gone on a revenge rampage."

"Why didn't you just take me with you? Why didn't you tell me back then? You could have protected me by taking me with you!"

"I couldn't possibly have done that..." Itachi said half laughing. "Madara would still try to influence you, and you would have been an outlaw as well."

Sasuke didn't know what to say now. Itachi was right. Either way he would have been influenced by that man. Sasuke sat down with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Did whatever jutzu you gave Naruto give me those dreams?"

"They weren't dreams... they were visions of two different futures depending on a choice you are to make."

"Choices?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes..." Itachi said sitting down again. "They show you what your life will be like whether you go on with the path you have started, or if you chose to change. The first vision is eight years from now if you were to change your path. The second is what will happen if you keep on the path you have chosen because of my death. The Jutzu also has broken the curse so that you are able to chose freely." He finished.

"I can choose..." Sasuke repeated to himself.

"Yes..." Itachi then smiled. "I would enjoy my nephew being named after me..."

Sasuke smiled remembering the sight of his possible future children.

"But... could they even forgive me?" Sasuke asked him.

Itachi smiled and poked his little brother in the forehead. "Do you think that future would be possible if they couldn't?"

Sasuke smiled sadly. He was right. Sakura loved him. She would ALWAYS love him.

"So what's it going to be little brother? If you choose the right path from now on you'll be able to see me, mom, dad, and everyone else again... If you don't...this will be the last time you see me." Itachi finished.

Before Sasuke could say a word, he was leaving his elder brother. He was being surrounded by a bright light...

* * *

One last time, Sasuke woke up. He was laying in a bed, but he felt chains clamped around his wrists. He looked around to find Sakura asleep in a chair. She looked extremely worn out and tired. For a few minutes, Sasuke just stared at her. Soon tears began to fall from his eyes. He did have a choice. And this time, he will choose the right path.

Slowly, Sakura started to stir. Sasuke never noticed how adorable she was waking up.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?" she said noticing him. "You're awake?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away. How could he forgive himself for trying to kill her? Why was he given a second chance to make a different path? He didn't deserve it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. Sasuke could sense her coming toward him and felt her soft touch on his arm.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke said with a shaky voice from crying. "I deserve it."

"Sa... Sasuke-kun... don't say that... please don't say that..." she said. Sasuke knew by the sound of her voice that she was starting to cry. "Naruto risked his life to get you back. He still believes in you, I still believe in you. Why can't you stop being selfish for once? We care about you... doesn't that mean anything?" Sakura then hugged onto Sasuke.

He finally looked toward Sakura and lifted her tearstained face up to him. "I'm... I'm sorry..." he said finally hugging her like he did in that wonderful glimpse of the future. "I should have come home... I should have respected my brother enough to quit my quest for revenge... I should have stuck to my...promise..."

"Promise?" she asked. "What promise Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke suddenly looked deep into Sakura's eyes... "This promise..." he said as he kissed her suddenly. Sakura tensed at his sudden kiss, but soon melted into it. The heat of this kiss turned into making love. Sasuke chose the path that would bring him the most happiness. He chose the path of love...

The end.

Author's note: Ok, I know this was a short story, but I wanted to do a cute, short but sweet fic for a change. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
